Talk:Lego Death Battle Royale: Ninjago vs. Bionicle/@comment-30408599-20180812195701
Assuming it's the Toa Nuva vs the Ninja, I'd give it to Bionicle. I haven't done much statistical research on either series, but I do know quite a bit from both, & VSBW has profiles for them. Numbers: The toa have 7 members (Tahu, Lewa, Kopaka, Gali, Pohatu, Onua, & Takanuva) while the ninja have 6 (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, & Nya). So that's a small advantage to the toa. Strength & Durability: The toa have several feats, but VSBW has a calc for the highest stats I know them to have. The calc comes from reducing a foretress to dust, & puts the toa nuva at City level+. The ninja also have calcs, but they're only Large Town level. Their page also states that Spinjitsu allows them to contend with enemies stronger than them, but the toa can increase their strength with the Pakari & their defense with the Hau. The toa also have the Nova blast, which is their strongest attack & is capable of destroying cities (VSBW puts this at mountain level, probably because it's stronger than their regular attacks, but I'd rather not use that stat unless there's decent proof to back it up). The toa can also combine to become stronger, but they'd have to trade their numbers to do so. It's close, but I'd give it to the toa. Speed: According to VSBW, the Ninja are anywhere from Sub-relativistic+ to FTL via scaling to Nadakhan who could react to lasers. The toa are Massively Hypersonic+ since they could fight rahi that were basically just lightning. However, they can increase their speed through the use of the Kakama, & their adaptive armor could make them faster, but we've never seen it do this, so I'd probably give speed to the ninjas. Intelligence & Experience: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember the ninja being particularly intelligent besides Nya, & even she has her moments. The toa on the other hand are strategists who use their teamwork, unique abilities, & the surrounding area to come up with a plan to defeat their foes. They've also learned from past mistakes, so anything like over confidence & distrust won't have any effect on the toa. And the icing on the cake, the toa are thousands of years old, giving them far more experience then the ninja. Arsenal: Another advantage to the toa. Not only are their elemental powers far more expansive than the ninja's, but their mask powers expand their arsenal even further (to talk about all their masks would take too long). And y'know what's better than that? The mask of time, a mask Tahu can use to drastically slow down time. He only uses it in dire situations, but I think a death battle is dire enough. With all that said, Bionicle should win fairly easily, & I haven't even gone into much detail at all. If anyone disagrees, feel free to comment your opinion. And if Otherside86 needs help with Bionicle's research, feel free to ask.